Monster Dog
by Lost42
Summary: After watching a scary movie Kai and Kya believe their dog is going to eat them. Can the Rugrats convince them otherwise?


It was a crisp fall day and Kai and Kya were staring out the window watching their two big dogs play in the fallen leaves. They would've gone out and joined them, but they weren't used to the cool weather just yet. Not to mention their older cousin was watching them and didn't feel like going outside.

"They look like they're having more fun then we are." Kai commented.

"Yeah. We can't even watch tv." Kya added as she turned to where her older siblings and cousins sat watching a scary movie marathon.

Kya was bored of watching the dogs so continued to watch the tv instead. She poked Kai in the stomach to get his attention.

"Look." Kai looked at the tv and what he saw made him back away from the window.

"Kya, that mean dog looks just like Hana and Sadie and it's eating people." Kai cried.

"Hana and Sadie don't look mean though." Kya commented as she tentatively looked out the window to see the dogs chasing something."But they might be now."

Kai looked out the window and saw the dogs chasing a rabbit.

"That's how that dog got mean in the movie." Kya told him as she turned back to the tv.

"How could a rabbit make dogs mean?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, but we gotta get it out of here before it does." Kya replied.

They were about to sneak outside despite the chilly air, but before they could they heard the dogs barking.

"Go get the stupid dogs in while I make lunch." Mia told Jerwin.

Kai and Kya climbed onto the couch as the dogs ran inisde.

"They're not acting like the dog in the movie." Kai whispered as Jerwin sat in front of them.

"Maybe the rabbit didn't bite them." Kya suggested as the dogs went to their beds and layed down.

"Or maybe it did." Kai pointed as one of the dogs yawned showing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth.

The toddlers didn't have time to be sure as all the kids were called for lunch.

Kai and Kya watched fearfully as the dogs went aroud to each kid begging for food.

"I got a idea." Kai whispered shoving his plate to the floor as Sadie came up to him.

Kya did the same as Hana came up to her."Maybe now they'll be to full to eat us."

Kai and Kya sighed in releif as they drank their bottles of chocolate milk and watched the dogs leave the room.

After lunch Kai and Kya were put down for a nap and when they woke up they were taken to the park.

"Hi guys." Tommy greeted when he noticed the twins approaching the sandbox.

"Hi." Kai and Kya waved. The kids played together and Kai and Kya soon forgot all about the dogs.

"Time to go home guys. Your friends are coming too since their mom had some errands to run." Mia told them.

Kai and Kya were excited to have their friends over at their house for once. Their excitement turned to fear once they heard barking as they were waiting for the door to be unlocked.

"It's been a long time since lunch. I bet the dogs are hungry by now." Kya whispered to her brother.

"Well if they're going to eat someone it might as well be us." Kai gulped as they walked inside the house to face their fate.

To their surprise the dogs were put back outside before they even had a chance to do anything.

"We didn't get eated." Kya cheered.

"Eated by what?" Phil asked.

"We saw a scary movie about a dog that gets bit by a rabbit and eats people." Kai explained.

Tommy couldn't help himself. He started to giggle."Dogs don't eat people."

"They don't?" Kai and Kya asked.

Tommy shook his head as Chuckie continued to explain."My daddy says stuff in scary movies isn't real."

"Yeah. Me and Tommy have had Spike our whole lives and he never tried to eat us even after he chased a squirrel once." Dil added.

"But the dog on tv looked just like ours." Kya explained not knowing if her friends were right.

Tommy thought for a minute. He was almost absolutley sure that dogs didn't eat people. He had just had to find a way to get his friends to believe him. Tommy peaked into the kitchen where he saw Kai and Kya's cousin making dinner. He spied two cans of dog food on the kitchen table. He climbed up into a chair and grabbed both cans bringing them back to the living room.

"You said they didn't eat for awhile right?" Tommy asked. Kai and Kya nodded."Well then all you gotta do is put this dog food all over you and see if they eat you, but I know that they won't. They only eat food and babies isn't food."

Kai and Kya gulped but allowed Phil and Lil to smear the dog food onto them.

"Are you sure they won't eat us now that we're wearing their food?" Kya asked.

Tommy nodded."Ok Kimi let the dogs in so we can show our friends not to be scared of dogs."

Kai and Kya closed their eyes as they heard the dogs come inside. They waited, but nothing happened.

"Maybe they're not hungry." Kai commented opening one eye and spying the dogs in the kitchen.

"I think they are hungry." Chuckie commented as he could smell dinner cooking.

Kai and Kya soon heard their cousin yelling at the dogs to get out of the kitchen. They covered their eyes once more as the dogs came over to them and started sniffing them. The twins expected to feel pain next but all they felt was wet slobber as the dogs began licking the dog food off them.

"See. They don't eat babies." Tommy said once the dogs had finished cleaning the toddlers.

"That's a releif." Kai sighed trying to fix his hair back into place."But did you have to put dog food in my hair?"

"He doesn't like his hair messed up." Kya whispered to Lil.

The kids were all called for dinner and this time the dogs stayed in the living room so Kai and Kya actually got to eat a meal.

After dinner everybody went home and Kai and Kya had a bath.

"I'm glad that's over." Kai sighed as he lay in his crib after their bath.

"Me too." Kya agreed.

"Want to watch another scary movie?" Kai asked climbing out of his crib.

"I don't know." Kya admitted.

"Come on. Let's just see what the big kids are watching." Kai begged.

Kya agreed and they crept to the stair landing where they could see the tv.

"No wonder Chuckie is ascared of clowns. They can steal kids." Kai commented.

"Yeah. I'm glad we don't got any clowns here." Kya agreed as they heard a jingling sund coming up the stairs.

"All we gots is dogs that won't eat us." Kai said as Hana appeard at the top of the stairs. She came over and layed down between the two kids who snuggled up to her and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
